


Pounded in the Butt By My Hot Alien Girlfriend's Tentacles In Front of Snobby Alteans

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Classism, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Pegging, Public Sex, Revenge Sex, Snobs, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, mild bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Allura does not approve of snobs belittling her beloved and plans to make it known. And in some cases, actions speak louder than words.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Brief mention of Pidge/Romelle
Kudos: 20
Collections: Season of Kink





	Pounded in the Butt By My Hot Alien Girlfriend's Tentacles In Front of Snobby Alteans

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, [only know just how to be me](https://windsnocturne.dreamwidth.org/502641.html#cutid1) taken in a sexier direction.

Lance hated these stuffy Altean functions. Not because he hated parties or Alteans, but because aside from a select few the Alteans were not particularly fond of him. They didn't like that their beloved Queen was planning to marry a _human commoner_ , couldn't accept that she would choose someone like him and were locked into the notion that he'd forced her into it.

Of course, many of these Alteans had lived most of their lives under the "guidance" of Prince Lotor, and because they hadn't been subjected to the "other colony" or seen what he was really doing with everyone he brought there, they still believed him their lord and savior and that Allura would have been better off with him. _A prince marrying a princess, carrying on the lost friendship of King Alfor and Emperor Zarkon! What could be more beautiful?_

It wasn't like Lance didn't _try_ to make nice with them, but he kept getting ignored or shot down or made to feel like he didn't belong. Sometimes it made him sad. Other times it pissed him off. But for the most part he suppressed the urge to cry or shove someone's face in the dip bowl because these functions were important to Allura.

Tonight's party was the same thing as usual. Trying to make nice with Alteans, getting snubbed, snotty comments, and his patience growing thinner and thinner.

"Such a tragedy," some puffed-up older man said as Lance stalked away from his cluster. "A beautiful Queen who could have anyone she pleased, and this is what she chooses."

"You'd think she'd have better taste in men," his lady companion said, and Lance impulsively reached for a nearby bowl of anchovy dip. _That's it, no more Mr. Nice Guy From Cuba!_ He lifted the bowl and prepared to throw it at her, only for it to be whisked from his hands.

"That won't be necessary, dearest," Allura said. "I have a _much_ better method of silencing these snobs. Coran, you may want to leave the room."

She swept the center of the room clear with a wave of her arm, pulled him to her, and kissed him. Gasps and a few shrieks rose from the crowd, especially when Lance kissed her back without an ounce of shame. What better way to get them to shut up than showing off how in love they were, especially if Allura was the one to make it clear?

As it turned out, the kiss was just the beginning. Before he could blink she'd pulled away, dropped her clothes to the floor, and started to undress him.

"A-Allura?! What's...you're-"

" _Princess!_ " Coran shrieked. "I...believe I should go and feed the mice! I'll be back...ah, excuse me, please!"

"I know what I'm doing." She brushed a hand over his already rock-hard cock. "I don't need to ask if you're, as they say on Earth, down for it." It was true, even in a room full of snobby, offended Alteans there was simply no objecting to a naked Allura undressing him. Especially if the next thing she did was get on her knees and take his cock into her mouth.

He honestly didn't know what was more of a turn-on in that moment, the way she worked every inch of him with her mouth and tongue or the horrified reactions from stuck-up jerks who'd been giving him a bad time. _Both. Both is good._ He planted his feet firmly, moaning obscenely as his fingers tangled in her long, unbound hair. The faster she sucked the more he forgot where he was, only conscious of the wet heat surrounding him until it boiled over and he let out a shameless yell of her name.

By now, a few of the snobby Alteans were pale and on the verge of collapse. Some already had. Romelle, Tavo, and Merla, on the other hand, were grinning.

(It was a good thing Coran had left. Definitely good.)

"I think these people could use more of a demonstration!" Romelle shouted. "I don't think they've had nearly enough!"

"I agree." Allura slowly lay down on the thickly carpeted floor, spreading her legs wide. "Lance, show them one of the many, _many_ reasons I'd choose you over a pretty prince any day."

"With pleasure," he murmured, kneeling between her thighs and diving in. She was dripping wet, succulent and quivering against his lips, and the noises she made only sweetened the act. He lapped greedily at her, alternating fingers and tongue inside her, Allura shrieking and writhing against his face as her fingers pulled almost painfully at his hair.

" _Lance!_ " Her name and a litany of Altean swears of passion spilled from her lips as he savored her. With a series of licks and suckles to her throbbing clit, she soon came and he drank down every drop, keeping at her until his tongue tired out and she gently pushed at his head.

By now, most of the snobs from earlier had fainted, and some had even fled the room in horror. The few Lance could call friends, though, were still looking pleased.

"Oh, Allura," Romelle gasped, "you weren't kidding when you said he was good at that!" Lance raised an eyebrow, licking his lips.

"You told her?"

"She's my sister, in all but blood relation." Allura smiled. "Perhaps we should have brought Pidge in here to take notes." Romelle's cheeks reddened.

"Ah...I'm sure with all the books she reads, she already knows how!"

"But anyway," Allura said, "let's finish this lesson just right." She reached between his legs, squeezing his cock, which was hard all over again. "On your knees, and face me." _Oh._ Anytime she said to get on his knees, he knew what was coming. A thick, slimy appendage bound both his wrists together over his head, and a second one teased its way down his back as two slick fingers slid into his ass. Her tentacles could self-lubricate, but sometimes she'd finger him anyway, just to keep him waiting. It was an excellent test in patience, and it felt surprisingly good besides.

His patience was soon rewarded by the thrust of the second tentacle, hot and thick as it wiggled and pulsed inside him. Allura's hands teased up and down his body until one settled on his cock, stroking it in time with her thrusts.

"Tell me how good it feels," she whispered.

"Too good for words," he managed, arching his hips against her hand. "Fuck, Allura...!" She nibbled at his ear, the rounded ear she'd once thought was hideous. At some point she'd changed her mind and now they were one of her favorite spots to tease. And as it happened, Lance's were _very_ sensitive.

"You're so tight," she murmured. "And you're so good to let me fuck you like this in front of a staring crowd." He gave a shaky laugh, combined with a moan.

"I belong to you." He shuddered, and she let go of his cock, shifting her hips until she was on his lap.

"We belong to _each other._ " She practically slammed down onto him, timed with the sharp thrust of the tentacle, and his cock twitched inside her dripping wet heat. "Ah, _Lance...!_ " He was close, and as her pussy squeezed him with every thrust he knew she was, too.

"Come with me," he gasped, and within moments he was filling her and her juices were pouring over his cock, and the appendage inside his ass flooded him with a thick wetness he was wonderfully familiar with. For just a few moments it was like they were the only ones in existence, floating through the vastness of space, surrounded by stars.

When they finally came down, the Alteans who'd bothered to stay and were still conscious looked very much like they had learned something tonight. Allura retracted her tentacles, pulled herself off of his lap, and calmly dressed.

"I trust I've made myself clear," she said.

"Crystal," the woman who had just narrowly escaped a face full of anchovy dip said. Lance stood up, put his own clothes back on, and took her arm with a pleased smile. He knew gloating was bad manners, but right now as the Alteans bowed obediently towards him and Allura, he couldn't help feeling smug.

"Come, dearest, we should wash up before dinner is served," he said. Allura kissed his cheek.

"Naturally."

After that, none of the snobby Alteans ever gave Lance a hard time again.


End file.
